The many sides and stories or SoRiku
by PuppiesPeeOnFlowers
Summary: SCRAPPED
1. Alive

Uhm, I guess is the beginning of a long, long drabble. Or, well, one of the many drabbles I plan to be putting up. Anywhere from between fifty to a whole hundred! I've never done this before, but I for real love this pairing. Tell me what you think, why don't you?

Sora would often stare out into the ocean, eyes glazed over with what some people called lust. If a person decided to walk in front of him, or wave their hand in front of his face, he wouldn't budge an inch. If one decided to press their hand to his heart, to be sure that he was still living, all they would feel were the sorrowful cries of a boy lost in the depths of his own, traitorous mind.

Everytime he looked to his side, the brunette would see him, Riku in all his glory. And he would laugh as he reached over, just ready to touch the man, feel him. Make sure that this was reality. But once again, that lingering voice, the wish he held onto so tightly, would diminish with this simple action. The smile would fade, and he would stare. It was here again today.

No longer did he reach out. No. He listened. Listened to the voice that was billions of miles away, cut off from him. Sora listened as Riku spoke, telling him they would one day be together again. And he smiled, the bittersweet sensation of lingering hope filling his lungs as he breathed. He was alive. He was alive, and Riku would always be here with him, in some way.


	2. Our flourishing love

"Sora!" the silverette cried, smacking the other on the back just hard enough to dislodge the paupu fruit that had gotten stuck in the youngers throat. He breathed in, still holding his neck and eyes wide with slight fear. "Chew first, you moron." Riku said, smirking as the boy dropped his hand and gave a quick cough, then turned to Riku and glared slightly.

"Look what you did! That was the last Paupu fruit!" he spoke, pointing to the remnants of it on the ground. Riku arched a brow. "We'll still be here next year. They'll be more." Riku murmured, biting into the piece he held in his hand, not too worried about it. Of course Sora, being the type of person that he was, whined silently and folded his arms across his chest. After just a few seconds, Riku leaned over and placed a kiss on the tan cheek, causing the boy to turn slightly red.

A genuine smile made its way across his face, and he ruffled the brunette spikes that belonged to his best friend. "Next year, you'll still love me." Riku informed bluntly, and Sora could only nod, a loud laugh leaving his lips. "I will."

"Then we can share a Paupu fruit next year. And the year after that, and the year after that, and all the years to come." The silverette spoke simply, holding Sora close to him. "As long as we're here, and as long as you love me, we'll be together forever." Sora smiled and nodded, closing his eyes as he leaned against the muscular body that belonged to Riku.

A year passed, and the Paupu fruit that had been promised to the two of them flourished.


	3. My everything

I want you. I want your everything.

These are the words that flow through his mind as he stares at the sleeping form, lying in a pool of his own blood on the beach of their island. Their island, and no ones else's. He smiles as he leans down, brushing strands of hair away from the radiant face.

I need you. I need your everything.

Slowly he pulls the man into his lap, caressing him lovingly as he runs his fingers through the soft hair. Oh, it's even more beautiful with the eternal expression of piece, and that small trail of blood that flows freely from his lips and drips onto his clothes. He'd always had ridiculous outfits, but this one took the cake.

I love you. I love your everything.

Is it so wrong for him to want you to remember him and only him in your dreams? He only ever did these things because he needed that place in the others heart. Upon laying the other back down, lifeless form covered in sand and blood, he looks to the sky and smiles.

I have you. I am your everything.

I leave the decision of who killed who up to you.


	4. A good person

Kairi was a good person. She was a helpful girl, and kind to boot. This was why, upon noticing the feelings that her two friends held for each other, she wished aside any well-being of her own and decided to help. It didn't take much. A push here, and a shove there. In fact, it was surprisingly easy to play matchmaker! The two fit together so well, she was surprised that it had taken her that long to notice.

Kairi was a wonderful person. She helped the two friends of hers, and never kept the secrets they told to herself! If one had told her, the other would know. After all, it was no good, having secrets in a relationship. Sometimes the two would laugh it off, but there were many days in which they fought, questioning what the other really thought about their relationship.

Kairi loved herself. She was vain, but she would never admit it. As the two of her friends spiraled downward into the place soon even she would not be able to reach, she smiled, walking proudly and holding her head up high. She was the one who had brought them so close together! Everyone questioned their relationship. If it wasn't going well, why continue it? Kairi would not tolerate the two to break-up. They were meant to be! She had pushed them together, and she would allow no one to tear them apart.

Kairi couldn't contain her laughter. It was such a predictable ending. Of course one would kill the other, then sob. And, filled with grief, he would follow along. It was so romantic, to die together! Kairi laughed, ecstatic when she heard the news that the two best friends had passed on, one being murdered and the other committing suicide. Why couldn't she have such a nice, lovey-dovey relationship?

Kairi was alone. She was alone, and yet she continued to smile, her nose snuffed in the air as everyone turned their backs upon her. Kairi was alone, but she knew that she was a good person. She had all the qualities those other people didn't have. Kairi was an angel.


End file.
